My Ross and Rachel Fan Fic
by DaRk AnGeL EyEz
Summary: I've captured Friends from a different point of view... I've got the whole romance/drama thing. It's not really a comedy. This is a RnR fan fic... Everyone's fav couple.
1. Goodbye To You

~~~Goodbye To You~~~ By Valerie  
  
This fan fiction is in no way related to a series at the moment, if I decide to do a second part I'll be sure to let you know. It's written about Ross and Rachel. It takes place right before Rachel's wedding. She is marrying a man named Ryan (Ryan has never been a character on Friends). Emma never happened and Ross and Rachel never slept together after they broke up. Monica is married to Chandler in this fan fiction and Rachel doesn't live with Ross or Joey. She lives with her fiancé Ryan. This fan fiction is more along the lines of drama than it is comedy, just giving you some warning.  
  
~~Inside Rachel and Ryan's apartment~~  
  
Ryan: I can't believe it. We're getting married tomorrow.  
  
Rachel: I know. I've been waiting for this for so long.  
  
Ryan: You did a wonderful job planning the wedding rehearsal dinner.  
  
Rachel: Yes well I had wonderful inspiration to do such a good job.  
  
Ryan: I'm going to go to take a shower and then hit the sack.  
  
Rachel: Okay. I'll be getting up at eight so make sure you're gone before then.  
  
Ryan: I have to leave?  
  
Rachel: Honey I told you. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.  
  
Ryan: (smiling) Okay. I'll make sure I get out extra early just for you.  
  
Rachel: Thank you.  
  
Ryan: (kisses her forehead) Goodnight Rach.  
  
~~Monica and Chandler's apartment~~  
  
Monica: I never thought I'd ever see you marrying Ryan.  
  
Rachel: Why? We always clicked and got along so great together.  
  
Monica: I know. It's just.  
  
Rachel: It's just what?  
  
Monica: I don't know. I guess I always pictured you marrying Ross.  
  
Rachel: What? Ross? Ross and I were never meant to be.  
  
Monica: Now how do you know that? You two were so close Rachel. Don't you ever just have that feeling? You said you loved him not too long ago.  
  
Rachel: That was before Ryan.  
  
Monica: I know. I guess maybe it was just me hoping you two would end up together. Could be anything.  
  
Rachel: Right. Now let's just start getting ready okay.  
  
Monica: Sure.  
  
~~Outside the apartment building~~  
  
Ross: Oh Rachel I'm glad I got to see you before the wedding.  
  
Rachel: Hi Ross. What's up?  
  
Ross: (his eyes glassy) Nothing really, I just wanted to congratulate you.  
  
Rachel: Oh thanks.  
  
Ross: Ryan's a really nice guy. You two will get along great together.  
  
Rachel: Yea I know. I'm really crazy about him.  
  
Ross: I can see that. Anyway. I've got to go see Chandler about something.  
  
Rachel: Well he already left for the church. I'm just waiting for Monica and Phoebe.  
  
Ross: All right well then I'll just go.  
  
Rachel: You want to ride in the limo with us?  
  
Ross: Uh. No. No that's okay.  
  
~~Inside the church, during the wedding ceremony~~  
  
Priest: We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Ryan and Rachel.  
  
Of all the things I believed in I just want to get it over with Tears form behind my eyes But I do not cry Counting the days that pass me by I've been searching deep down in my soul Words I'm hearing I starting to get old Feels like I'm starting all over again The last three years were just pretend And I said.  
  
Priest: Do you have your vows Ryan?  
  
Ryan: Yes right here.  
  
Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Priest: Rachel do you have your vows?  
  
Rachel: Yes.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes And it seems that I can't live a day without you Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away To a place where I am blinded by the light But it's not right  
  
Priest: Ryan, do you take Rachel to be your wife?  
  
Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Ryan: I do.  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time I want what's yours And I want what's mine I want you but I'm not giving in this time  
  
Priest: Rachel, do you take Ryan to be your husband?  
  
Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Rachel: I do.  
  
Goodbye to you Goodbye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Priest: If anyone has reason why these two should not be together speak now or forever hold their peace.  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Ross: Wait.  
  
~~A room inside the back of the church~~  
  
Rachel: Ross what are you doing?? This is my wedding!  
  
Ross: I know. But. I can't let you marry him.  
  
Rachel: Why? You were just saying to me before how he is a good guy and we'll get along great.  
  
Ross: Rachel it killed me to say that. I want you to be happy. But you won't be happy with him. He doesn't deserve you. I probably don't even deserve you. But I need you. It's always been you Rach.  
  
And when the stars fall I will lie awake You're my shooting star 


	2. Sweet Misery

~~Sweet Misery ~~ By Valerie  
  
I basically went through the whole thing in "Goodbye To You" about how Ross and Rachel never had Emma and never slept together after they broke up. So to bring you up to date. Monica and Chandler are still married. Rachel lives with her fiancé Ryan, who she has been dating for only six months. I know I left this out in "Goodbye To You" and I didn't mean to so here is the background information on Ryan. Ryan works in Rachel's office; he is actually her new boss. Rachel and Ryan liked each other from the start but after what happened with Tag she decided never to sneak around dating people in her office again. But Ryan soon quits his job there and goes to work as a manager in Bloomindales. He comes back to the office though to ask Rachel out on a date and she says yes. They are practically made for each other and have lots of the same interests. After only three months of dating, Ryan proposes to Rachel while they are away on a weekend. Rachel is shocked but accepts his proposal happily. Ok. So anyway the time of their wedding comes and Rachel can't be happier. Monica, while talking to Rachel the day of the wedding, says she always thought Rachel would end up with Ross. She tells Monica that she and Ross are a thing of the past. Monica won't object to her. Ross gives Rachel is blessing on the wedding and the ceremony goes on almost smoothly. Ross objects to the wedding and in the back of the church, confesses his love to Rachel. And that's it. I suggest you read "Goodbye To You" before reading this just so you can completely understand.  
  
~~In The Back Of The Church~~  
  
Rachel: Oh my god. Ross I can't believe you are actually saying this!! Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I can't. I don't understand. I thought we were over each other.  
  
Ross: I was never over you, no matter how much it seemed I was.  
  
Rachel: Oh my god.  
  
Ross: Rachel I'm sorry but. I had to tell you. I couldn't let you marry him without letting you know.  
  
Rachel: Yes you could have.  
  
Ross: You were going to stop me from marrying Emily in London, so you should know how this feels.  
  
Rachel: Yes I was but I didn't. I couldn't do this when I knew how happy you were with Emily.  
  
Ross: I had to take that course of action. I love you Rachel. I could never live knowing I couldn't be with you. You know that.  
  
~~Monica and Chandler's apartment~~  
  
Monica: She was so upset. I don't know what got into Ross. It's like. I don't even know what it's like.  
  
Chandler: Ross wouldn't even talk to me. I chased him outside and he totally ignored me.  
  
Phoebe: What could he have possibly said to Rachel?  
  
Chandler: Uh maybe that he loves her? He has always loved her. And I mean he's gotten married lots of times. But maybe now, seeing Rachel get married something snapped. Like when he was marrying Emily.  
  
Monica: Did you get to talk to Ryan?  
  
Joey: When I left the church he was pounding on the door for Rachel to let him in to the room.  
  
~~Rachel and Ryan's apartment~~  
  
Ryan: (pounding) Rachel let me in!! Please Rachel.  
  
Rachel: Go away for the seven hundredth time!!  
  
Ryan: Rachel!!  
  
Rachel: (flings the door open) Ryan I don't want to talk.  
  
Ryan: We have to talk. Why did you call the wedding off??  
  
Rachel: I can't marry you Ryan. Do you realize what we almost did today? We almost crossed a line we would have never been a million years been ready to cross. Ryan. We're only dated for something like three months before we got engaged.  
  
Ryan: Exactly three months.  
  
Rachel: I've begun to doubt myself on why I even said yes. Ryan I love you. Don't get me wrong you're such a sweet guy. But I don't think. I don't think I love you like that like I thought I did. It's just not what I was looking for after all.  
  
Ryan: Rachel please.  
  
Rachel: No. Ryan we can't be together. I'm sorry.  
  
Ryan: I love you more than anyone. You do know that?  
  
Rachel: It's not meant to be.  
  
Ryan: Is Ross?  
  
Rachel: Is Ross what?  
  
Ryan: Is Ross meant to be?  
  
Rachel: I don't know.  
  
~~Ross's apartment~~  
  
Chandler: Man what were you thinking???  
  
Ross: I don't know!! I mean. Come on Chandler. You know how I am about Rachel. How long have I loved Rachel?  
  
Chandler: You've loved Rachel since 9th grade.  
  
Ross: Yea. And I never stopped loving her. I finally got the chance with her and I'll admit I blew it.  
  
Chandler: But you were on a break.  
  
Ross: Not now Chandler.  
  
Chandler: Okay fine. But I thought you said you were over Rachel?  
  
Ross: I was. At least I thought I was. I've never loved her more though. I couldn't very well sit there and watch the woman of my dreams get married.  
  
Chandler: She did it for you with Emily.  
  
Ross: And it didn't matter because I still loved Rachel then too.  
  
Chandler: What???  
  
Ross: I loved her then. I dreamed about having that moment with Rachel so many times. And now that she was there. I guess I sort of started picturing her there instead of Emily.  
  
Chandler: Even so. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life dude.  
  
Ross: If Monica was marrying Richard today and you were still in love with her could you watch her marry him?  
  
Chandler: Well, no. I love Monica too much. She's not meant to be with him, she's meant to be with me.  
  
Ross: Rachel's not meant to be with Ryan. She never was. It's always been Rachel and I've always loved her. I know maybe somewhere deep in her heart she still loves me. It's meant to be.  
  
~~Rachel and Ryan's apartment~~  
  
Rachel: (opens the door) I don't want to talk.  
  
Ross: We need to. It can't stay like this Rachel.  
  
Rachel: No. Ross. I can't deal with this right now okay?  
  
~~Monica and Chandler's apartment~~  
  
Phoebe: Rachel he just wants to talk.  
  
Rachel: This is too much. I mean first I had to break it off with Ryan.  
  
Monica: But you said yourself it wasn't meant to be.  
  
Rachel: That doesn't mean it didn't hurt him and I to do it. And now I've got to find a way to deal with this.  
  
Monica: There's only one question you have to answer Rachel.  
  
Rachel: And it's the hardest thing to do.  
  
Phoebe: This is Ross we are talking about. Ross. You two have so much.  
  
I was lost And you were found You seemed to stand on solid ground I was weak And you were strong And me and my guitar we strummed along  
  
Monica: Phoebe's right. Rachel you were so crazy about him. Don't you remember that?  
  
Sweet misery you cause me That's what you called me Sweet misery you cause me  
  
Rachel: Of course I remember. Do you remember what happened because of us?  
  
I was blind But oh, how you could see You saw the beauty in everything, everything in me I would cry And you would smile You'd stay with me a little while  
  
Monica: That was one mistake. Every couple has problems.  
  
Phoebe: What matters is the rest of your lives. Can you see yourself with him for the rest of your life?  
  
Sweet misery you cause me That's what you called me Sweet misery you cause me  
  
~~Ross's apartment~~  
  
Joey: Dude this is Rachel. She'll come around don't worry.  
  
Ross: What if she doesn't? She wouldn't even talk to me, do you know how much that hurt?  
  
And in my heart I see, oh What you're doing to me And in my heart I see, oh Just how you wanted it to be Sweet misery Oh whoa  
  
Chandler: Sure it hurt. But she loves you. There is no way that she can't love you. I mean she broke off her engagement to Ryan. That must count for something.  
  
Sweet misery you cause me That's what you called me Sweet misery you cause me  
  
Ross: So what if she broke off her engagement with Ryan? She may not love him but she may not love me either.  
  
And in my heart I see, oh What you're doing to me And in my heart I see, oh Just how you wanted it to be Sweet misery  
  
Joey: Ross all of us have been friends for so long. Do you think we don't have eyes? We see what goes on in both Rachel's life and your life everyday. We see what's going on. She's crazy about you.  
  
I was weak And you were strong And me and my guitar, We strummed along 


End file.
